


Chicago Drabble

by Itrustyoutokillme



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 02:04:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11026302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itrustyoutokillme/pseuds/Itrustyoutokillme
Summary: Quick drabble in the bathroom ;)





	Chicago Drabble

His lips were on her skin, her neck, her face, her mouth, tasting with a hunger that left Sara’s body ablaze.

His hands trailed up Sara’s back and jumped to his own shirt, pulling at the hem and lifting it over his head. Sara lost her balance whilst drinking in his figure and reached out for him when she slid backwards into the basin.

“Are you ok?” Michael fussed, pulling her back up to him. Sara laughed and smoothed her hair from her face.

“Ask me again when we are done,” she smirked and seized his lips in a kiss.


End file.
